Emotional Embodiments
The Emotional Embodiments are the seven (nine in reality) entities who embody emotions Emotional Spectrum Hate The Hate is the emotion who, with the Love, have the most influence on its followers It's symbolized by the red color Despair The Despair is the emotion who, with the Hope, have a middle influence on its followers It's symbolized by the orange color Fear The Fear is the emotion who, with the Bravery, have a lesser influence of its followers It's symbolized by the yellow color Willpower The Willpower is the emotion who don't have any influence of its followers It's symbolized by the green color Bravery The Bravery is the emotion who, with the Fear, have a lesser influence of its followers It's symbolized by the blue color Hope The Hope is the emotion who, with the Despair, have a middle influence on its followers It's symbolized by the indigo color Love The Love is the emotion who, with the Hate, have the most influence on its followers It's symbolized by the purple color Life The Life is one of the two colors who both aren't in the spectrum and aren't emotions, it don't have any influence on its followers It's symbolized by the white color Death The Death is one of the two colors who both aren't in the spectrum and aren't emotions, it have an extreme influence on its followers It's symbolized by the black color Members # Martwy, embodiment of Death # Zywotny, embodiment of Life # Ion, embodiment of Willpower # Phobos, embodiment of Fear # Caritate, embodiment of Love # Achlys, embodiment of Despair # Odium, embodiment of Hate # Tarsos, embodiment of Bravery # Elpis, embodiment of Hope Vessels Martwy (Death) Martwy, like Zywotny, don't have a vessel, however, the vessel need to be a descendant of Adam and Eve or an entity at least equal to an Elohim . Zywotny (Life) Zywotny, like Martwy, don't have a vessel, however, the vessel need to be a descendant of Adam and Eve or an entity at least equal to an Elohim . Odium (Hate) The vessel of Odium is Derta, one of the six survivors of the Krogs, a specie killed by the Cleaners . Achlys (Despair) The vessel of Achlys is White who is the leader of the Blasks, a specie who invade planets in order to protect them from the Occuli . Phobos (Fear) The vessel of Phobos is Asteral, the leader of the Occuli, a specie of invaders . Ion (Willpower) The vessel of Ion is Maximilian Allen, a human and one of the first followers of Willpower . Tarsos (Bravery) The vessel of Tarsos is Molfer, a Sableon of the royalty . Elpis (Hope) The vessel of Elpis is Orion, the new King and one of the former Princes of the Umbrosians . Caritate (Love) The vessel of Caritate is Lilith, the very first demon . Trivia * The nine Emotional Embodiments have names from a language other than english ** Each of the opposites are of the same language *** Zywotny and Martwy come from polish, Zywotny means "life" and Martwy means "death" . *** Odium and Caritate come from latin, Odium means "hate" and Caritate means "love" . *** Achlys and Elpis are deities from the Greek Mythology, Achlys is the deity of despair and Elpis is the deity of hope . *** Phobos and Tarsos come from greek, Phobos means "fear" and Tarsos means "Bravery" *** Ion come from the same entity from Green Lantern who was an inspiration for that wiki . Gallery Martwy (Timothée Chalamet).jpg|Martwy (Embodiment of Death) Zywotny (Eddie Cibrian).jpg|Zywotny (Embodiment of Life) Odium (Karl Urban).jpg|Odium (Embodiment of Hate/Body of Derta) White (Elliot Knight).jpg|Achlys (Embodiment of Despair/Body of White) Achlys (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Phobos (Embodiment of Fear/Body of Asteral) Ion (François Arnaud).jpg|Ion (Embodiment of Willpower/Body of Maximilian Allen) Tarsos (Jessie Eisenberg).png|Tarsos (Embodiment of Bravery/Body of Molfer) Onyx (Diogo Morgado).png|Elpis (Embodiment of Hope/Body of Orion) Lilith (Cara Delivingne).jpg|Caritate (Embodiment of Love/Body of Lilith) Category:Characters Category:Emotional Embodiments Category:Hate Category:Despair Category:Fear Category:Willpower Category:Bravery Category:Hope Category:Love Category:Higher Beings